Inocencia Corrupta
by Luna Summers
Summary: [Pecado: Lujuria][Pequeño One shot hecho para el Reto: Los 7 Pecados Capitales de Fanfictions y Algo Más.]Las practicas infantiles pueden persistir tomando una transfondo adulto. El cuerpo es algo que no piensa, solo anhela [Incesto. RW.GW]


Este, -me repito más que la mayonesa- es uno de los siete pecados para el grupo fanfictions y algo más, que por cierto si quereis apuntaros, en mi profile encontrareis la dirección.

El anterior fue "Envidia", esta vez es "Lujuría", a cargo como no, de Ron Weasley.

**Aviso:**_ Incesto_

**Inocencia corrupta**

Ginny y Ron eran los hermanos más cercanos entre sí, desde pequeños. Quizá fuera porque eran los hermanos más pequeños, o puede que desde pequeños, los Gemelos fueran demasiado independientes formando una piña entre sí, Percy era demasiado pedante, ocupado de muchas cosas, y los más adultos, no fueran _niños_ para entenderlos. Siempre que sucedia algo, uno acudia al otro. Normalmente, era Ginny, llorosa, acudía a Ron, lloriqueandole que los gemelos le habian hecho una broma pesada.

En fin, como cualquier familia numerosa, con sus problemas, y sus encantos.

Todo cambió cuando Ron cumplió los 10 años.

Los Weasley siempre habian enseñado a leer, escribir, en fin, educación básica entre ellos. No tenian suficiente dinero para pagar a tutores, y los colegios muggles eran demasiado peligrosos, siendo la familia que eran. Molly se volcó especialmente en los gemelos en esa epoca, huesos duros de roer, proyectos de gamberros, que comenzaban Hogwarts, mientras Ginny y Ron, se ayudaban entre sí en las tareas.

Como solía suceder desde que comenzaran las clases años atrás, Ginny correteaba una vez salía su madre de la cocina, para ir a empeñarse en cambiarles el rumbo a los gemelos, al regazo de Ron, y se sentaba en él. Ron a veces malhumorado, pensaba que si su hermana lo creía una butaca, otras veces no le daba importancia. Ginny, mientras intentaba sumar con los dedos las operaciones matemáticas que su madre le dejaba, ella se balanceaba en su regazo, con total inocencia, rítmicamente.

Un día como cualquier otro, Ron reaccionó, no echandola, como algunas veces hacia cuando sus muslos se dormian por el peso adicional de su hermana. No, aquello lo dejó sin habla, era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que era una erección, y para ejemplicarlo, él tenía la suya engrosandose acomodada en el invertido triangulo que su hermana tenía acomodado sobre su miembro rebelde.

_Ron gimió bajito, casi inaudible._

-¿Te pasa algo? -Ginny sin moverse de su cómoda postura, giró el rostro.

El niño tenía la frente perlada de sudor, su hermana seguía con ese balanceo, y Ron estaba tentado a levantar las caderas contra ella. El cuerpo no entendia de sangres, era vacio de lealtades incestuosas, solo atendía al instinto.

Y Ron tenía el suyo como una locomotora.

Ginny minutos después de tortuoso placer, paró el balanceo y se bajó de un salto, la chiquilla ignoraba el estado en el que había dejado a su hermano.

-¡Terminé! -declaró sonriente- Seguro que mamá me pone un 10 -y correteó rumbo a su progenitora.

Diez segundos después de que Ginny se marchara, él se metió en el lavabo. Se mordió el labio inferior con saña, para no gemir, cuando su mano rodeó su miembro, y subió de arriba abajo, Ron era la primera vez que se masturbaba. A veces solía escuchar gemidos nocturnos, procedentes de la habitación de los gemelos. Cada cual tenía sus apetencias sexuales. Ron, nunca había acudido a esas maniobras, pero esta vez era diferente.

De repente aporrearon la puerta, y Ron tuvo que acallar un grito de frustación.

-¿Ronnie? -era George.

_El niño maldijo en voz baja, mientras se vaciaba, la frente perlada de sudor._

-¿Qué? -murmuró, con voz ronca.

-Mamá te llama.

ººº

Pero Ginny, tal inocente como era la criaturita, cada vez que tenía ocasión se subía sobre el regazo de su hermano. Ningun miembro de su familia captaba el placer supremo que se adueñaba del rostro del menor del último varón de los Weasley, siendo accidentalmente estimulado por los muslos y lo que había más arriba de su hermana.

Y Ron, comenzó Hogwarts, conociendo a Harry Potter, por las noches, algunas noches, mientras todos dormían, él cerraba los doseles rojo terciopelo de su cama, y escuchando las dormidas respiraciones de sus compañeros, maniobraba buscando entre las cobijas y bajo su viejo pijama su miembro excitado, y se vaciaba mordiendo con rabía la almohada, y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, para no gritar.

En su cabeza no existía la pequeña Hermione, la sabelotodo que detestaba, sino Ginny, su preciosa y complaciente hermana.

Después llegó el segundo curso, y Ron sintió como su interior bullía de envidia cada vez que miraba como Ginny se quedaba totalmente idiotizada cada vez que Harry se le ponía en el punto de mira. Sin embargo, también estaba feliz, porque por la noche, antes de que Percy los mandara a la cama, como prefecto, ella solía repetir las viejas costumbres de su regazo. Una practica infantil, que aún persistia.

Ron practicamente volaba. Su hermana era demasiado inocente para saber que trás su espalda, el rostro de su hermana mudaba a una expresión embebida de deseo. Harry en otra parte, nunca vio el gesto mal, ni siquiera Hermione, Ron sabía como ocultar sus sentimientos y anhelos. Y lo que hacian los ultimos hermanos Weasley, nunca estuvo mal visto ante sus ojos.

Hasta que ella dejó de sentarse en su regazo, lo abandonó, charlando con su amor platonico, Harry Potter mientras estudiaban de Quidditch, se llevaban bien. Ron se debatía entre enfadarse o sorprenderse, sintiendose tentado a sentar en su regazo a Hermione, el deseo solía acabar cada vez que sus compañeros dormían y él se recreaba en aquellos pensamientos cargados de lujuría que lo acompañaban todo el día.

Y los niños se transformaron en adultos, y mientras Ron en su habitación, en la madriguera, bebía del cuerpo de su novia, Hermione. Como una vez escuchó a sus hermanos George y Fred, ahora escuchaba como los jadeos de Ginny eran eclipsados por los acompasados de Harry Potter.

Y como el chico de 10 años deseó y nunca se atrevió a hacer, levantaba la pelvis, buscando el centro del cuerpo femenino que se entregaba a sus brazos, de fondo escuchando como la músical voz de su hermana jadeaba lejanamente, pero Hermione no era Ginny.

Nunca lo sería.


End file.
